1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and an apparatus for controlling a display area of a flexible display device, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for controlling a display area of a deformed flexible display device including a display unit on which an image is displayed and to which a touch is input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of display technology, flexible display devices that may be folded and rolled are under study and development.
An organic light-emitting display panel has excellent characteristics, for example, large viewing angles, better contrast characteristics, and low power consumption, and thus, its application is expanding from a portable media device, such as an MP3 player and a mobile phone, to TVs. Also, an organic light-emitting display panel is a self-emitting device and thus does not need an additional light source; therefore, an organic light-emitting display panel is small and light in weight.
Such an organic light-emitting display panel may be formed to be flexible by using a plastic panel, and may have an improved flexibility by reducing a thickness thereof. A flexible display device may be used as a three-dimensional (3D) type display device as well as a flat type display device when the flexible display device deforms as an advantage of its flexibility. The 3D type display device may be deformed in various ways by users or according to situations of using the flexible display device. Also, if a display area in which an image is displayed is fixed, users may feel inconvenienced in using a deformed flexible display device.